


Takeaway

by Sybrant



Series: Nibbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybrant/pseuds/Sybrant
Summary: Sequel to Party Treat & Sneaky Snack.Stiles is a pregnant Omega in an Alpha society and his body seems to be actively working against him. This sucks.





	Takeaway

**Author's Note:**

> betad by the amazing WithMyTeeth (Ylith).

Stiles wrapped his hands around the takeaway cup, the heat of the coffee ( _decaf of frickin course _) grounding him as he waited for his companions to arrive.__

__None of this had gone to plan. Of course, when had things ever?_ _

__Its hadn't been part of the plan for him to be born an Omega. It hadn't been part of the plan for his mother to die trying to give his father an Alpha heir. It hadn't been part of the plan for his Beta aunt to have to take him in when his father was killed by junkie Alpha off his head on bane._ _

__It had been part of the plan ( _his plan_ ) for Stiles to go to college however; second in his family, the first Omega. _ _

__In some ways it was a blessing he’d been forced to move across the country to live with his Aunt as New York was far more liberal when it came to Omega education rights (turns out some Alpha's actually wanted more from their Omegas than housekeeping and babies). If it hadn't been for his Aunts support and his new familial Alpha (a distant cousin who didn't care what Stiles did as long as he didn't embarrass the family) he would never have been able to enrol in college. Instead of the modern, forward thinking Omega-undergrad he was he’d have likely ended up married to some mid-level Alpha, consigned to the kitchen while barefoot and pregnant…. Yeah. So that worked out well._ _

__Stiles tugged nervously at the cuffs of his sweater. The first bite of autumn in the air made him wish he'd bought a jacket along - it wasn't exactly toastie sat outside at one of the public tables in the park near campus. What it was however was private...and also no where near a bed and other...distractions._ _

__Stiles glanced at his phone - 11:36. They were only a little late, shouldn't be anything to worry over…..unless you were an accidentally knocked up Omega with two possible baby daddies waiting to find out what the plan was._ _

__Going back to the Hale apartment had been a mistake. He'd been frantic, scared after he realised his condition and what it could mean. The heavy concentrated scent of _AlphaBeta_ musk when Peter had opened the door had knocked Stiles sideways. He couldn't remember if he’d actually managed to speak to the other man before an overwhelming need for comfort had him whining in desperation before jumping into the Alpha's arms. Everything from that point was hazy until he woke from what felt like deep calm; muscles aching, body covered with sweat and cum, Derek Hale still buried deep inside him as he lay dozing on top of him._ _

__Ignoring instincts screaming to stay, Stiles had quickly slipped from the soiled bed, thrown on his clothes and disappeared back through the city streets back to his own dorm room to regroup. Hours passed as he researched and scrambled for answers, a way forwards from the situation he found himself in. He tried to ignore the itch at the back of his head, the flutter in his stomach that constantly drew his thoughts back to that apartment….to the Hales…._ _

__In the end he couldn’t._ _

__So here he was two days later. Betrayed by his own body and his apparent weakness for certain domineering men, he’d instead sent them a text asking them to meet him at 11:30 today to discuss what would happen next. Not that he had many options of course. New York may have been more liberal when it came to Omega education but they were in line with the rest of the country when it came to reproductive rights - if you got pregnant you were having that baby. Alpha's rights trumped Omegas any day._ _

__Stiles slumped further into his chair as he tried to inconspicuously glance round the park, careful not to make eye contact with any of the other patrons in case they should consider that an invite. It didn't work._ _

__“Craaaaaap" Stiles hissed under his breath, quickly grabbing his phone from his pocket as the man he’d accidentally caught the eye of sauntered over. As the man ( _Alpha by his demeanour_ ) got closer it got worse. While he wasn't in uniform there was no mistaking the shiny badge clipped to Alpha's belt. Stiles stared at dark phone screen, mentally willing it to ring to derail what was coming. _ _

__“You ok there darling?” The Alpha stood a little too close, towering over Stiles as he tried to nonchalantly sink further into his seat and disappear._ _

__“Err...Yes? I mean everything is fine here Officer, thanks for asking?” Stiles glanced up briefly, smiling before returning to play with his phone._ _

__The man deliberately looked around, stepping closer to Stiles’s chair as though accidental._ _

__“Are you sure? A young Omega such as yourself shouldn't be out alone in a place like this"._ _

__“You mean the public park?” Stiles never could keep his mouth shut._ _

__The Officer huffed, placing his hand on the back of Stiles’s chair as he lent closer. Stiles tried to keep his face straight as he caught whifs of the Alpha’s scent - hints of stale cigarettes and burnt coffee turning his stomach slightly._ _

__“Let's see some ID then Omega”._ _

__With a sigh Stiles put away his phone, fumbling with his wallet as he quickly dragged out his worn looking ID. Unfortunately it wasn't the first time this had happened to him, nor the 20th. The edges of his card were starting to look a little frayed from the amount of times he’d pulled it out over the past few years. It was uncommon, though not unheard of for Omegas to be out in public alone. Even in the “liberal city" he still got stopped at least once a week._ _

__The Officer grasped the card, his fingers unnecessarily caressing Stiles’s as he took it._ _

__The Officer’s eyes froze a moment as he stumbled over his name - _Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Stilinski_ \- and the three year old baby faced photo before settling on his status and permissions. Stiles would be forever grateful that his familial Alpha had never shown the slightest interest in his well-being and had signed the paperwork without comment that enabled Stiles to be registered as having “ _free movement with Alpha consent_ " - the holy grail of movement permissions. Unlike most of the Omegas in his class Stiles could go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He didn't have an Alpha who wanted to inhibit him, to control his every movement, to know he was home safe…. He thanked the powers that be every day that he didn't have to get written permission to go to the freakin store, that he wasn’t escorted to the library or given curfews when out with classmates. He was free to make his own choices about his life, such as attending certain house parties of a friend of a friend…._ _

__Stiles tried not to smile as the Alpha grumbled, begrudgingly handing the battered card back. He quickly slipped it back into his wallet, tucking it back into his jeans as the other man continued to hover._ _

__“Is there anything else I can help you with Officer?”_ _

__Stiles startled as the other man quickly dropped into the chair next to him. He lent back as the Alpha bent close, his hand reaching out to grip Stiles’s knee in what he guessed was supposed to be a concerned manner._ _

__“It’s not safe for you to be here by yourself….and it's getting cold out. I can give you a ride home…”_ _

__“I’m meeting someone here”, Stiles looked to the left of the man’s ear, not wanting to make further eye contact in what was quickly becoming an uncomfortable situation._ _

__“I don't think they’re coming. It’s been, what, 30 minutes now?”_ _

__“How did you….have you been watching me?” Stiles tried to subtly push back out of the man’s grasp, his breath catching as his flight instincts started to take over._ _

__The Officer laughed, a gravelly harsh sound as he reached out to take hold of Stiles’s wrist._ _

__“It’s my job to look after vulnerable Omegas like yourself. Come on, I’ll take you home”._ _

__“No,” Stiles gripped the arms of the chair as the other man started to rise, “I have to wait here for-”_ _

__“Stiles! There you are!”_ _

__Stiles felt his heart skip a beat as a voice sounded behind him. His breathing hitched as a familiar hand wrapped around the back of his neck - a universal sign of an Alpha claiming his Omega. The tension in his frame suddenly released as the rough fingers squeezed, calming endorphins coursing through his system. He didn’t even realise the police officer had left go of him and was talking to Peter till after a few minutes._ _

__“....no need. Was just doing my duty.” The Officer was saying as he started backing away. He didn’t look down at Stiles once before turning on his heel and heading quickly back towards the entrance of the park._ _

__“I’m so sorry I’m late, traffic was terrible.” Peter released his grip with a final squeeze of Stiles’s neck, his hand trailing across the Omega’s shoulder and down his arm as he stepped around the younger man to sit in the newly vacated seat. Stiles wasn’t conscious of moving but he suddenly found himself leaning forwards, his arms tightly wrapped around Peter as he pressed his face against the Alphas neck, breathing deeply to take in more of his scent. He felt strong arms wrapping around his back, pulling and moving him until he found himself sitting in the older man’s lap._ _

__“Hey, it’s ok sweetheart. I’m here.” Stiles couldn’t stop shaking. His Alpha was here. He was safe. No. No he needed to...He couldn’t…_ _

__“Can’t what lovely? Hey, look at me a moment. There you go”, Peter pushed Stiles back slightly so he could look into his face. “Hey none of that, you look at me when talking ok?” Peter was soft in his rebuke, gripping Stiles chin gently to force him to stare straight on._ _

__“I’m pregnant”, Stiles blurted out before biting his lip. There, he’d done it._ _

__Peter smiled, his eyes creasing in amusement, “I know you are, you told us the other day.”_ _

__“I did?” Stiles frowned, thoughts skipping across his mind as he frantically tried to remember what he’d lost to the fucked-out haze._ _

__“Yes, when you came to the apartment”, Stiles hadn’t realised he’d been running his hand across Peter’s chest until the other man took hold of it, raising it to his lips to kiss Stiles’s chilled skin. “Sweetheart you’re freezing. Do you want me to warm these up for you?”_ _

__Stiles’s nodded quickly, the rush of thoughts in his head slowing down as Peter rubbed his chilled fingers._ _

__“You ran off before we could discuss what would happen next. Derek was most upset, you’ll have to make it up to him when you see him later. He’s sorry he couldn't make it today...”_ _

__“See him later?” Stiles couldn’t look away as Peter transferred both of his wrists to one hand, the other swinging the young man around so they were chest to chest, his legs spread wide as he straddled Peter’s thighs._ _

__“You’ll be moving in with us of course. We gave you time for your little freak out but now you’ll be coming home with me, to our apartment”. Peter reached down to flick open the button on his slacks, pulling the zip down slowly as he pushed Stiles’s hands down his chest and under the waistband of his underwear._ _

__Stiles couldn't tear himself away from Peter’s gaze, eyes locked on the other man’s as his fingers skirted through wiry hair to heated skin. He could feel the Alpha’s length stiffening against him, the heat rising as he ran his finger-tips along the velvety skin._ _

__“You’re our Omega now Stiles,” Peter pressed his hand against Stiles’s lower abdomen, fingers spread possessively, “You’re carrying our child, that makes you mine. Are your hands getting warmer now?”_ _

__Stiles blinked at the sudden question, his fingers instinctively curling around the warm cock. He didn’t move, but rather tenderly held Peter’s length in his hands. It made him feel safe, like a child gaining comfort from their special blanket._ _

__“Warmer?...err yes….What do you mean yours? How can I be yours when I don't know who the father is? It could be Dereks…. And my Alpha-”_ _

__**“I am your Alpha now Stiles.”** _ _

__Stiles ducked his head as Peter used his voice. It had been years since Stiles had the voice used on him, the power behind it catching him off guard making him tremble._ _

__“Oh sweetheart I’m sorry,” Peter put his hand to the back of Stiles’s head, pushing the Omega against his throat where his scent was strongest. “I didn’t mean to upset you but you must understand you are my Omega now. You have been bred by a Hale which takes precedence over whatever familial Alpha left you so alone before. Derek is my Beta which means no matter who the father is, I am your Alpha and as such own you and the pup. You’re a smart Omega Stiles, you must have realised this”._ _

__Stiles couldn't stop shaking. Peter was right. He had known that was an option. Realistically it was the only opinion. An Omega couldn’t raise a child alone. If Peter hadn’t claimed him he likely would have been expelled from the University and sent back to his familial Alpha for re-education. Omegas had no rights to the young they bore. His Alpha would have decided who got to raise his pup…. His Alpha….who was now Peter._ _

__“What’s wrong sweetheart?”_ _

__“Can I….Will I get to keep my pup?” Stiles mumbled against Peter’s skin, voice shaking._ _

__“I don't see why not. You are a good Omega after all aren’t you Stiles? I think you’ve had a bit too much excitement the last few days though haven’t you? You need to be centred a bit. Let me just...ah there we go”._ _

__He grabbed Stiles around the waist and moved him onto the ground between Peter’s spread thighs. Tugging at the elastic of his briefs he pulled the material down until his cock sprang free, slapping heavily against his stomach resulting in a small damp patch on the fabric. Wrapping his right hand around the back of Stiles’s neck he used the other to take hold of his straining length._ _

__“Here you go my Omega”._ _

__Stiles opened his mouth obediently, lips wrapping around the swollen head. Salty droplets of pre-cum coated his tongue as he swallowed down Peter’s length, not stopping until his nose was pressure firmly against the dark brown curls at the case of the older man’s cock. Stiles inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering closed as the musky scent and taste of Alpha acted as a balm on his troubled mind._ _

__“There we go sweetheart”, Peter stroked through Stiles’s hair, petting him as the Omega wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s waist. “You take as long as you need. I’m here. I’ll take care of you.”_ _

__Stiles settled back onto his heels, the heavy weight of Peter’s cock in his mouth erasing any reply he may once have thought to such a declaration. All he could focus on right now was his Alpha. His Alpha. He suckled gently at the hot length, only opening his eyes when he felt Peter moving slightly. He watched languidly as Peter took off his jacket, the Alpha smiling down at him before laying the material across his lap and over Stiles’s head._ _

__Stiles’s could feel himself sinking deeper as the _darkwarmheat_ of his nest between his Alpha’s thighs seeped through his limbs. The outside world slowly faded away until all he became was the sensation of the cock in his mouth and rough fingers carding through his hair. The worries of tomorrow could wait. He was with his Alpha._ _

**Author's Note:**

> You might be able to tell I'm totally making this series up as I go along! Edits may take place for continuity down the line but for now I'm just getting it down while the muse is hot :D


End file.
